


If Every Memory Were Perfect, Where Would That Lead Us?

by KingdomKey



Series: Imperfections [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Steven Universe (Cartoon), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Team Gems, Fighting, Fluff, I swear I have a good plot, Steven Universe AU, The first episode of season 1 will come soon I promis, This is a crossover AU, This is only a pilot episode, Weirdchamp that Phil and Dream have their real names as a tag, title taken from SU quote, “If every pork chop where perfect we wouldn’t have hotdogs”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingdomKey/pseuds/KingdomKey
Summary: Phil, with his son Tommy, travel to the small town of Clearwind Rivers. As the day ends, the two watch as the sun sets at the docks. But as they talk, they discover three particular strangers that would change their lives for the better...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Dream, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Sapnap, Tommyinnit & GeorgeNotFound
Series: Imperfections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093538
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	If Every Memory Were Perfect, Where Would That Lead Us?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Like in the tags, this is a prologue/pilot episode. The 1st Season should come out maybe a few hours after I post this or even maybe a day later. 
> 
> All I know is that I’m going to hype up the first “Episode”. 
> 
> P.S - All of the seasons will be Cross-Posted on Wattpad under the same username :)

"Can we go home now?"

"Tommy, it's a nice day today. Let's enjoy the sunset."

The shorter blonde pouted and made a sound similar to a whining dog. The taller one snorted, rolling his eyes and focused on the setting sun.

The dock they were resting at was the perfect spot to watch the sun. The sun was setting in a way where it seemed like it was sinking into the lake. The rays of light reflected on the water. It wasn't too bright that it blinded him, nor was it too dim that he was just staring at sparkling water. It was a beautiful image in his mind.

The tall blonde, Phil, closed his eyes and collected his thoughts. It had been a month since he and Tommy moved to the small town next to the lake. In the comfortable quiet, it was much more peaceful than the big city they used to live in.

"Isn't the sun beautiful, Tommy?", Phil asked, letting a warm smile grow on his face.

"Yeah, but those seagulls are ruining the perfect image.", Tommy responded, sounding bored.

He was right, a flock of birds were flying across the sky. But to Phil, it didn't ruin anything. The birds just added to the scene.

"Not everything is perfect Tommy.", Phil said, pulling Tommy into a side hug, "But we can always focus on the better side."

"Then why did we move? It was never perfect in the first place, but we had good memories there.", Tommy questioned, though he didn't move away.

Phil flinched, not knowing how to properly respond to what Tommy was asking. A flood of past memories reappeared in his mind, almost drowning him. Shaking his head slightly, Phil let his mind clear.

"Well, if every memory were perfect, where would that lead us?", he said out loud, more to himself than to Tommy.

"What?"

"Nothing, don't worry.", Phil gave a slight chuckle, "But look on the bright side, Tommy. The people here are friendly and I've seen you make some friends. Those two at the convenience store, what are their names?"

"Deo and Fundy.", Tommy responded, "But Fundy's a complete furry and he's weird."

"Tommy, it's not nice to call people furries when you never ask."

"I'm one hundred percent sure he is!"

"Tommy...", Phil sighed, "Be nicer."

"Ugh, fine."

The silence overtook them again. Phil turns his attention back to the sun. Almost fully set, Phil almost didn't see the falling figure in the dark sky.

Wait - falling what?

"Tommy, back away from the dock.", Phil said, pulling Tommy into a standing position and backing away until they were a few feet away.

"Wha- Why? Phil, what's wrong-?", Tommy started to ask, before some huge thing hit the surface of the lake.

A wave water taller than a house rushed towards the duo. Phil realized that they wouldn't be able to outrun it. His next thought was that Tommy couldn't swim. In a blink of an eye, Phil stood in front of Tommy, arms wrapped around the other. If they were going to be swept away, Phil would take the full blow. Anything to protect Tommy.

But the wave never came. Surely it would have, yet Phil didn't feel his clothes dampen and he was still breathing air. Hesitant, Phil released Tommy from the bone crushing hug. Turning around, he sees the wave evaporate.

The clouds suddenly seem dark, but the flames seem to give the illusion it was smoke. Tommy let out a surprised gasp, but Phil understood his awe.

Standing on the edge, with a flaming fist raised, was a dark haired man. A wall of flames where the wave once was, burning with a brilliance of the sun.

The sky was dark and the man lowered his fist. The fire wall dispersed, combusting on itself. Phil felt himself sweating, they were close enough to feel the heat, but not enough to get scorched.

The man turned and spotted the two. Waving in a friendly manner, the ravenette jogged over to them.

"Hey there!", he said, "Name's Sapnap. You should probably leave, it's dangerous being here."

"WHAT WAS THAT!?", Tommy screamed, "That was super cool, but terrifying! How did you do that!?"

Sapnap gave a nervous chuckle, "Look kid, I'm not sure if you can read the atmosphere, but if you and your dad can leave it'll be easier for us."

"I am not a kid and Phil is not my dad.", Tommy narrowed his eyes, "And no, I don't think we'll be leaving."

Phil sighed. Classic Tommy, being annoying to those who are rude to him. Complete 180 when he wanted to be. Phil was going to speak up and apologize on Tommy's behalf and drag Tommy away, however his plan was interrupted by a screech louder than Tommy's.

"DRRRREEEEEAAAAM!!!" 

The water parted ways. Only for a monster as big as a boat erupt from the surface. The thing was like a monstrous dog with no eyes, it terrified Phil. Tommy screamed as well, hiding behind Phil.

On the back were two people hanging on by the scruff of the monster's back. One was a brunette with white rimmed sunglasses - he seemed to be the one screaming. The other, Phil could not tell with the smiling mask - had the complete opposite reaction to the other, laughing like a madman.

Sapnap sighed, "Look at those two go. Think they can have fun without me?"

"Doesn't one of them look terrified?", Phil questioned, but had fallen on deaf ears.

Sapnap raised his hand to shoulder height, but to Phil's surprise, the palm of Sapnap's hand glowed. Using his other arm, Sapnap pulled out...a glowing rod with a chain attached? As the light dimmed, it seemed like the item was made out of some strange material, orange in color.

Then, with a snap of his finger, a ball of flame materialised at the tip of the chain. With ease, Sapnap swung the weapon around.

"So cool...", Tommy said in awe.

Phil agreed, watching in wonder as Sapnap yelled something at the other two. The laughing madman reacted quickly, aiming what seemed like a crossbow (did he have that the whole time-?). Aiming for the monster's head, the man fired straight into the monster's head. Sapnap raised the flaming weapon, and swung. The chain extended, how Phil did not know. The mini-sun hit the monster dead on.

It roared it's last breath, then it poofed into dusts of clouds. All there was left of it was a gemstone gleaming in the air. The one that was screaming caught it.

"That was...amazing.", Phil was almost sure his breath was taken away by the sheer display of power and how mysterious the three men were.

The two men had landed on the dock, almost elegantly. Phil would have wondered how they didn't destroy the dock on impact, but he reminded himself that they summoned weapons from nowhere and fought a huge monster.

"Let's never do that again.", The man with the sunglasses stated.

"What are you talking about? That was fun.", the masked individual said.

"Who...", Phil couldn't help but speak up.

The three's attention was on him and Tommy now.

"Just who are you three?", Phil asked honestly.

The night sky was almost invisible, as the dark clouds loomed over the lake. Phil felt a drop of water - it was drizzling.

"Us?", The brunette questioned, but Phil was half-listening as the brunette encased the gem in a white bubble that he seemed to have created, "Well, I'm George, that's Sapnap, and this guy here is-"

"Dream.", the masked guy finished, "And we're the Dream Team Gems."

Phil was almost intimidated.

"That's a stupid and long name.", Tommy stated in a neutral tone.

...if Tommy didn't ruin the awe-stricken mood.

The silence felt so long, Phil was almost tempted to grab Tommy and run, while scolding him at the same time. However, his worries were for naught as the trio of men gave varying bouts of laughter.

"Never heard that statement in centuries!", Sapnap stated in between chuckles.

"Centuries?", Phil asked, relaxing, "Haha, good joke."

"No, he's right.", Dream confessed, "It's been at least nine hundred years since we've heard that."

"What?", both Phil and Tommy said in unison.

"Let me explain; we're galactic beings from Earth who fought a war here - and we're stuck here to clean up our mess.", Dream explained.

"...WHAT!?"


End file.
